


I don’t hate her (yes I do)

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Implied Death, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny denies hating Kylie, but Kendra knows better
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	I don’t hate her (yes I do)

Kenny didn’t hate Kylie.

Well....a little.

Okay, a lot, but he had his reasons!

One reason, that is....

“You’re not serious?” Kendra couldn’t believe it.

But Kenny was adamant. “Yep.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You do realise that you dumped Kyle? And that might be why he won’t speak to you? Because he’s upset?”

And he’d stopped listening at that point, which was typical.

Kendra threw her arms up in the air in defeat. “Okay, well you’re ridiculous, and even Karen agrees.”

She was good, she knew how to get his attention back.

And as always, it worked. “Wait, really? She said that?”

“Yep. Karen! Come here a sec!”

The brunette quickly came to the living room. 

Kendra clapped her hands together. “Now, Kenny’s being ridiculous about hating Kylie, am I right?”

“Absolutely. You dumped him,” Karen agreed, “and Kylie is perfect, you have no reason to hate her other than the fact she’s just better than you.”

“Thank you!” Kendra exclaimed.

Oh, was Kenny feeling attacked and betrayed. How could the little sister who used to call him her guardian angel now be so cruel?

If anything, it made him hate Kylie even more.

“Is it about something else?” Karen asked suddenly. “Is this about Dad?”

No one spoke of that night, ever.

It was a success and he’s gone now, end of story, that’s what it was.

And it didn’t bother Kenny much, aside from the fact he was still suspicious about Kylie’s involvement.

But he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry, this is stupid, you’re right.”

Kendra still held her suspicions, but she did thankfully drop the subject. “Kylie’s coming over, but I promised to take Karen dress shopping, so she’s taking care of the house. If you stay here, you have to behave. Got it?”

Well, that sounded like a nightmare.

But....

How bad could it be?

“Okay. I promise.”

.........

A promise well broken.

Forty minutes after that, Kendra kicked open the front door and screamed.

“What the fuck have you done!?”

“I....I’m sorry.”


End file.
